DPAS3
The Tale of Hareta and Shaymin (Japanese: ハレタとシェイの物語 The Tale of Hareta and Shaymin) is a special chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot The story begins with a reporter making a Special Program on the mysterious Pokémon , in order to find out more, they come to speak with Professor Rowan. He says that not much about it is known other than it being known as the Gratitude Pokémon. As the reporter and her cameraman leave, the Professor wonders if those two have met it... We join our heroes Hareta and Mitsumi as Hareta catches a wild with Mitsumi asks if he's done catching Pokémon so they can go to the next city. However Hareta says that there's more Pokémon to be found. He sees something move in a bunch of flowers and jumps from a cliff to a lower area to check it out, however the ground crumbles beneath him and he falls to the bottom. When Hareta comes to, he finds a strange Pokémon on his head, after using his Pokédex, he finds out that it's Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon. He then asks what "Gratitude" is, however the Penguin Pokémon doesn't know either. Hareta then decides to help Shaymin by taking it back up to the ledge he broke when he jumped. Meanwhile, Mitsumi is climbing down the cliff to find Hareta, commenting on how much easier it would be if she had a Pokémon with . She briefly slips, falling slightly, but she's able to grab onto another rock to save herself. However this rock was a sleeping , who is unhappy to be woken up! Mitsumi flees from the enraged Pokémon the best she can. Eventually she finds Hareta, who saves her with Piplup's . Hareta asks her what she was doing playing a dangerous game like that, to which she replies she wasn't playing anything. Before anything else can be said they hear a rumbling sound. More Graveler are coming to attack! Neither of them can handle this many, so Mitsumi jumps on top of Hareta to shield him from them, however before the Graveler can do anything, they are calmed by Shaymin. Mitsumi thanks Shaymin for saving them as Hareta asks her once again why she was playing with Graveler. She then explains that she was actually coming to see if he was OK after that fall. Hareta then talks about how despite how much trouble he causes for her, she's always thinking of him and helping him with a lot of things, thanking her for everything. Mitsumi is surprised by this sudden gratitude and in reply thanks him for always saving her. Suddenly, flowers bloom all around as Hareta thanks Mitsumi again as Shaymin wanders off. Back at Rowan's lab, the Professor is watching the special report as it says that during their research, a mass amount of flowers suddenly bloomed in a forest. Rowan then says to himself that it must surely be Shaymin's doing, and that someone somewhere has displayed true gratitude from the bottom of their heart. Major events * Professor Rowan is interviewed as part of a special report on Shaymin. * Hareta sights something down on a ledge, however when he goes to explore it breaks off and he falls to the bottom of a cliff with his Piplup and a Shaymin. * While climbing down to find Hareta, Mitsumi accidentally wakes a moody Graveler. * Hareta defeats the Graveler with Piplup. * More Graveler attack and Mitsumi moves to shield Hareta from them, however they are calmed by Shaymin. * Hareta thanks Mitsumi for always being there for him as flowers suddenly bloom. * Professor Rowan sees a mention of the mysterious flowers in the special report, leading him to state that it must be Shaymin's doing and that someone somewhere has displayed true gratitude from the bottom of their heart. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * Professor Rowan * * Pokémon * ( ) * (Hareta's; new) * (multiple) * Trivia * This chapter cannot occur at the point of the manga it is placed due to being placed in the middle of the battle between Hareta and Mitsumi. If the events are to be considered canonical to the main series, it must be set before Hareta and Mitsumi arrive in Celestic Town in Dialga's Secret Keys. Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPAS3